bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unravelling (album)
Unravelling is the eighth full-length studio album from Bentley Jones labeled under the Remix Factory Music released on 2nd June, 2017. In addition to the Standard Edition of Unravelling, the Deluxe Edition includes 8 additional tracks and a DVD with 12 music videos. Also, the Premium Edition features: Unravelling Deluxe CD and DVD, B.Mix.D Volume 1 CD as well as exclusive track-by-track commentary album and photo/lyric book. Album Information Bentley's dark, electronic, emotional masterpiece was certainly worth the 12 months of anticipation. Once again receiving acclaim from the music press, "Unravelling" has already become an instant st4lk3r classic. In an interview, Bentley states: "Unravelling is easily my most personal album. I'm probably most proud of this album as it's the product of the worst period of my life… so I feel like it's a sort of trophy that says "I survived"!! That I can still create something so beautiful from something so ugly." Track Listing Standard Edition # Betty - 3:34 # Dirty Little Secret - 4:32 # T.I.T.E. - 4:15 # Come and Get Me - 3:52 # Die 4 U - 3:05 # Unravelling - 4:09 # BWutUWantM2B (feat. DSmith) - 4:01 # Sounds of the Summer - 3:47 # Playlist | ココにいる - 4:54 # Ascension - 4:31 # Vortex (Stay Close to Me) Color Theory - 5:28 # Parachutes - 4:52 Deluxe Edition CD # Betty - 3.34 # Dirty Little Secret - 4:32 # T.I.T.E. - 4:15 # Parachutes (Starlyte Remix)* - 3:14 # いのちの名前 (千と千尋の神隠し/Spirited Away) - 3.43 # Come and Get Me - 3:52 # When We Part - 4:32 # Die 4 U - 3:05 # Unravelling - 4:09 # BWutUWantM2B (featuring DSmith) - 4:01 # Disco Down - 4:18 # Say You Love Me - 4:41 # Sounds of the Summer - 3:47 # Waiting for Clouds Part II - 4:30 # Playlist | ココにいる - 4:54 # Hold Tight - 3:37 # Ascension - 4:31 # Vortex (Stay Close to Me) Color Theory (Video Edit) - 4.36 # Parachutes - 4.52 # Sonidos del Verano - 3.56 * Retail version only, not included on Deluxe CD+DVD Deluxe Edition DVD # Unravelling - Music Video - 4:13 # Dirty Little Secret - Music Video - 4:40 # T.I.T.E. - Music Video - 4:18 # Playlist ココにいる - Music Video - 4:57 The Rebellion Saga: # The Rebellion - 4:18 # Crossing the Desert - 1:02 # Passenger - 3:58 # Fallen Rebels - 0:45 # (Show Me Your) Scars - 4:00 # Showdown - 0:58 # Ascension - 4:28 # Vortex (Stay Close to Me) Color Theory - 4:44 Extras - HD MP4 Videos Premium Edition Track-By-Track Commentary CD # Introduction - 1:38 # Unravelling Album Concept - 5:35 # Betty - 3:34 # Dirty Little Secret - 3:15 # T.I.T.E. - 6:22 # Come and Get Me - 2:09 # When We Part - 2:38 # Unravelling - 1:23 # BWutUWantM2B (feat. DSmith) - 3:56 # Disco Down - 1:37 # Sounds of the Summer - 1:24 # Playlist ココにいる - 2:39 # Waiting for Clouds Part II - 4:01 # Ascension - 2:12 # Vortex (Stay Close to Me) Color Theory - 3:41 # Parachutes - 2:19 # Outro - 1:20 Premium Edition B.Mix.D Volume 1 CD # Unravelling (Tito & Miliani Remix) - 4:34 # Betty (PHUNKSTAR Radio Mix) - 3:56 # Dirty Little Secret (Ricochet Remix Edit) - 4:26 # Unravelling (Exulansis Remix) - 4:16 # T.I.T.E. (PHUNKSTAR Radio Mix) - 3:42 # BWutUWantM2B (feat. DSmith) Aurel & Rayman Rave Remix Edit - 3:11 # Sounds of the Summer (Tito & Miliani Remix) - 3:56 # Die 4 U (PHUNKSTAR Remix Edit) - 3:42 # Ascension (Orchestral Version) - 4:31 # Parachutes (Mz Bass Club Mix) - 6:04 # Vortex (Stay Close to Me) (feat. Color Theory) d'Eivissa Remescla - 6:53 Non-Stop Club Mix: # Unravelling (Rayman Rave Remix) - 4:00 # T.I.T.E. (PHUNKSTAR Remix) - 3:48 # Playlist ココにいる (Rayman Rave Remix) - 2:46 # BWutUWantM2B (feat. DSmith) Remix - 4:01 # Parachutes (Mz Bass Club Mix) - 2:32 # Betty (PHUNKSTAR Remix) - 4:19 # Dirty Little Secret (Ricochet Remix) - 4:40 # Die 4 U (PHUNKSTAR Remix) - 3:41